Radiation therapy (irradiation) is an effective modality for the treatment of a variety of tumor types. Half of all cancer patients will receive radiation therapy during their course of treatment for cancer. Therefore, advances that increase the efficacy of radiation therapy would provide a great benefit. The present invention provides such an advance.